The Reliever
by RaisingTheCrescendo
Summary: My breathe caught as he leaned over  to kiss me or will her? I raced to Lady Tsunade,I YELLED, "MISS HARUNO WAS CAPTURE BY ITACHI :O
1. The finding inside joke :P

_**Authors Notes:**__ This is a Itachi and Sakura story so if you don't like them I wouldn't read it. Their will be some lemons later in this story. I always like a plot in my stories however and __I DO NOT LIKE ONESHOTS__. So….. Deal with it. If someone suggest I do one I will but nothing less. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_**WARNING: **__**I OWN NO CHARACTER. Oh Naruto comes in the story later :]**_

**THE RELIEVER!**

I felt nothingness; the numbness in my fingers was starting to creep up into my arms, tears feel down my cheeks as I stared off into space. My room had changed over the years and so have I. My pillow case was starting to dampen. I kept asking myself "Why am I like this? What did I do to deserve this? Why do I keep crying?" The tears kept coming and my throat felt like it was closing in, I couldn't breathe. My breath quickened I seriously couldn't breathe. Dizziness started to close in on me as my lungs couldn't get enough air.

Someone nudge me enough to grab my attention away from my dream, it had been wonderful though. My eye lashes batted and opened to find Shizuna looking over me. She said, "Lady Tsunade needs to speak with you in private Sakura". She hesitantly added, "Immediately". Shizuna hurriedly left the room afraid of me being angered I guess, she brushed by one of my dressers knocking off a empty bottle of what was Sake. She apologized quietly and excused herself from my room. I didn't have time to take a shower just enough time to put on clothes and gather my weapons and my bag, brushing my hair as running out the door. I bit my lip seeing Ino coming around the corner; I swallowed and passed by her without speaking. Apparently all my ignoring everyone besides Naruto had paid off, even though I was the best medic ninja in the village (I surpassed Tsunade 2 years ago) I. I had isolated myself after Naruto and I had failed miserably at bring Sasuke home. The tears and the numbness were going to come again. I was going to have to result to the kunai again; I pushed that thought as far away to the back of mind as I could. I ran as fast as I could toward the ninja academy to the mission reception to find Tsunade-sensei waiting for me.

Lady Tsunade expression was dark and grimacing, which didn't help my certain situation. She said in a low, but audible voice, "Sakura things have gone very wrong in Team Guy mission and his name Itachi Uchiha". She sighed quietly and lit her cigarette. "So what do you want me to do about", I said in a sarcastic no caring voice. She said angrily, "Sakura we have info that he is hiding here, in the village. If you see him take care of him for me", she said half way screaming and smirking. Then she added, "Do you not care about your friends anymore". I replied quaintly, "Not one bit, besides Naruto". She cursed to herself and said "Remember you're my eyes and ears in the village, Sakura". She pointed at the door and said, "You may go". I was thinking to myself why would, Itachi Uchiha hide where he is most wanted dead. Then a thought popped into my head, "who would know he is Itachi Uchiha". I smirked and then chuckled to myself. That earned me some genuine looks from the gathering crowd in the center of the village. I wondered if this was about Itachi and jogged over to see what was going on. Neji was in the center of the circle, heading toward this mysterious character. I gasped of how agile he was, this mysterious person managed to dodge his attack even his most powerful attack. I heard Neji scream "You'll pay for insulting TenTen", he spat out in a venomous voice. I thought how about I really find out if this Itachi or not, I pushed through the crowd of people. Neji forms his hand signs and is preparing to use the Bakugan, I jumped in front of his on-going attack, and screamed "Neji stop it's my cousin, ok, he is a little arrogant bastard but don't hurt him". I added a little hurt in my voice to make it convincing. Now I'm going to see if this is Itachi Uchiha, I smiled to myself how easy this is going to be.

The crowd started to disperse into the streets of Kohana, but Neji stayed. His voice quivered with plain angrier, "Why did you stop that attack, Sakura he made TenTen cry". I explain with a smooth lie that I knew he would believe, "You know me Neji, I can teach him a lesson myself! Actually, I'm going to take him to the training grounds right now". I notice that the mystery guy hadn't said a thing, and I still couldn't see his face only his expression was a slight smile. Neji just had this huge sarcastic smile on his face and said in a low voice only we could hear, "You won't last 2 seconds against Sakura, SHE IS A DAMN BAD ASS." Neji walked away with that certain smile plastered onto his face, I was surprised he wasn't skipping away. I looked from Neji's back to the stranger standing beside me. I didn't talk to him I just lead him directly back to my house in a hurried fashion as soon as a closed the door, he talked, "What is it Sakura-chan, you can't let me fight my own battles." His velvet smooth voice echoed throughout my house and rang in my ears. "Now Saku-chan you can't talk now", said however he was in a tensely but teasing voice." I replied back to this stranger only to interrogate him, "Who are you? Why are in the village? Why did you pick a fight with just a Chunin because clearly you are either a Jonin or a Black Op member?" No answer came from the stranger's mouth, and if I made a mistake it could mean the end of me and the Leaf Village. I tried to clear my thoughts to think, I was determine to figure this man out.

He just stood there looking not dumbstruck, but playfully teasing and relaxed. That made my anger rise; I was getting close to tipping my fragile cup of calm over. I swallowed trying to keep my cool, he seemed enjoy watching me struggle with my emotions. I had to do something to keep him here, and I surely couldn't threaten him right now. This shinobi was so cocky and I think he had power to back it up. His grunt interrupted my thoughts; he was holding his stomach tightly and gasping for air. I thought if he died there goes my witness I either could save him and get the info I needed, or I strangle it out of him as he is dying, but if strangled him and he refused I would lose him totally. I truthfully liked option 2 better but I knew that wasn't the best for the village. I reach toward the man that was clutching is stomach in the floor and hefted in my arms. He was surprisingly light or maybe I just had monster strength, smiling at what I just thought, I had to busy myself by help him. I laid him gingerly down on my queen sized bed and pulled the pillows away needing him to lay flat. I gently pulled away his cloak from his body, he cried out in pain and I could see why. There was blood pouring out of hole near his stomach. A kunai, in fact Neji's kunai, I frowned it was very deep cut and he had all ready lost a lot of blood, luckily I am a medical ninja I smirked. I actually was starting to feel horribly warn down, the kunai had had a jutsu paper on it. My chakra was depleting quicker than I could helped to have thought. My senses where starting to grow duller by the second and my legs felt weak and jelled to the floor. The edges of my vision started to get cloudy and blurry. I felt myself falling forward toward his finally healed. I thought as I blacked out "I did succeed", smiling to myself.

I smelt a musky scent with a touch of iron to it, remembering my passing out. I was afraid to get up because of hurting the stranger I had healed. "So sleeping beauty finally decides to come back to me", he said in a sexy lustful voice. I gasp as I found myself lying on his chest with my arms lying around his sides, gently brushing his boxer line. I jumped up from the position I was distinctly in. He chuckled at my known frustration. I replied snappily back to him in a harsh tone, "Are you ever going to tell me who you are or am I going to have to rely just on my hunch?" This time is lips quavered, it was because they had become serious. He said in a serious tone, "So you think you know how I am Sakura-sama". "Yes, I do ITACHI UCHIHA", I replied in a venomously loud voice. "So you know who I am, you're not as senseless as you seem Saku-chan", he teased. My cup of calmness was overflowing, I couldn't stand him.

"YOU FUCKING SEXY BASTARD, YOU COME IN MY GOD DAMN HOME AND YOU TEASE ME AND I PUT UP WITH YOU ONLY TO FIND YOUR PERVERTED ASS LOOKING AT ALL SEXUAL. YOU ARE A GOD DAMN FUCKIN ASS BASTARD, YOU ASS-HAT". "AND YOU JUST LIE THERE SPEECHLESS AND OH GOD DON'T SAY A THING. IT WILL KILL YOU!"

He got up, walked up to me, and pushed against the wall constricting my movement, tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp, but even with my strength I couldn't move. I could feel his hot breath on my face it smelled sweet and crisp almost like a summer day. I thought quietly to myself, I never would have thought his breath would be like that I thought it would be cool and foggy. His head tilted toward my ear and whispered, "My sweet little cherry blossom now where did that come from, and when did I become sexy in your eyes. I thought back to what I had said and gasped I had said sexy. I looked up into those beautiful onyx orbs and he smiled a frighten smile. My breath caught when it did, he raised his right hand and trailed his fingers down my face and around my chin. I was too shocked to move or leave from the position even though I easily escaped right then. His hands felt warm against my face and his hand was surprisingly gently even though they could slit someone's throat, they also could caress a cheek with such gentleness. "Saku-chan you have such warm soft skin", he smiled quaintly. I just swallowed, my throat aching because of how near he was. He let his hand slide to the back of my neck and he neared his lips and traced my lips with his thumb slowly making me wait for what I knew was coming. Then he stopped, my voice cracked, when I said, "Pleas….e…..do…..n…t…s….t…o….p". He smiled, "I didn't know you were the kinda girl to beg, but sadly I have to stop because you're supposed to be my enemy". "As well as you are mine", I said breathing heavily. He started walking out of my now messy bed room. I just watch I couldn't say anything now I realized what the expression _**cat got your tongue **_means. My voice just wouldn't come out and my body felt drained of all energy. He said in a loud husky voice as I stumbled out of my room to see where he was going, "If you tell anyone about me being here, you'll regret your very existence". He opened the front door and disappeared in matter that was astonishing to me. I was in shock from the events that had just happened; my mind was jumbled and everything seems to be run together. I slid down the hallways wall and collapsed, my throat felt dry and that inclosing anxious feeling was coming back. My pink hair was starting to stick to my face as tears started to roll down my cheeks. I halfway closed my eyes and took out my kunai and placed it near my wrist. I closed my all the way and lifted the kunai above my wrist and thrust it toward my wrist as hard as I could, but strangely I didn't feel the dribble of warm blood flowing over and down my legs toward the floor. Yet I still haven't felt the pain.

I opened my eyes to see Itachi standing over me to see him blocking the kunai and I let it go. It clanked toward the floor the ting of metal hitting the floor made my ears tinge away. As I did this I ran straight into Itachi head on and knocked straight to the floor, tangled in each other's limbs we struggle to get loose from each other. I found his onyx eyes' looking into my emerald green ones, my mind was stuttering for words. They were full of sadness and hurt, I couldn't help for being surprised to see this. Everything, all his pain and sorrow in his life, I could see it. He was going to get up, but our eyes still locked in a gaze made me dizzy. His breath and mine swirled together, just breathing in the same air as him made me nauseous feeling. Not one word was spoken; we stayed that way for what seemed like hours, our tears mixing together, feeling each other's bodies' heat come together. Until someone knocked at the door, my throat still wouldn't work on command, so I just hoped that person would go away. We weren't so lucky, a Leaf Genin opened and the door and yelled, "MISS HARUNO, WHERE ARE YOU?" The boy's eyes swept over the hallway to find us lying there in the position, it kinda looked like we were going to do it. My face grew redder by the moment and Itachi face grew into a teasing one. The boy said, "Oh gosh Miss Haruno I must have interrupt, umm, your private time." The boy did a double take at Itachi and ran toward us. "You're attacking Miss Haruno". I SCREAMED, "STAY AWAY! HE'LL KILL YOU". "TELL LADY TSUNADE! GO DAMN IT!" The boy ran toward the Ninja Academy as fast as his feet would carry me. I swallowed I knew what was coming. He said I would regret it, all that's happened from yesterday to this morning to this afternoon has made me a different person than I was 24 hours ago. I saw it in his murderous eyes, "Go ahead and do it". I closed my eyes and braced my body for what could be my last breaths. I felt nothing hit my skin though, confusion spread throughout my entire body. Maybe he was waiting for me to open my eyes to kill me.

This IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHP

:D HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS IS MY 2nd STORY SO?  
REVIEW PLEASE :]

~*~RosenBridge~*~

Btw gots copyright yah know :]


	2. Enemy or Friend? OR SOMETHING MORE?

_**Author's Notes: **__Actually I have nothing to say for once hehe. The chatterbox all chattered out :P_

_**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTER!**_

_**RECAP: **__Not one word was spoken; we stayed that way for what seemed like hours, our tears mixing together, feeling each other's bodies' heat come together. Until someone knocked at the door, my throat still wouldn't work on command, so I just hoped that person would go away. We weren't so lucky, a Leaf Genin opened and the door and yelled, "MISS HARUNO, WHERE ARE YOU?" The boy's eyes swept over the hallway to find us lying there in the position, it kinda looked like we were going to do it. My face grew redder by the moment and Itachi face grew into a teasing one. The boy said, "Oh gosh Miss Haruno I must have interrupt, umm, your private time." The boy did a double take at Itachi and ran toward us. "You're attacking Miss Haruno". I SCREAMED, "STAY AWAY! HE'LL KILL YOU". "TELL LADY TSUNADE! GO DAMN IT!" The boy ran toward the Ninja Academy as fast as his feet would carry me. I swallowed I knew what was coming. He said I would regret it, all that's happened from yesterday to this morning to this afternoon has made me a different person than I was 24 hours ago. I saw it in his murderous eyes, "Go ahead and do it". I closed my eyes and braced my body for what could be my last breaths. I felt nothing hit my skin though, confusion spread throughout my entire body. Maybe he was waiting for me to open my eyes to kill me._

_**CHP 2: ENEMY OR FRIEND? OR SOMETHING MORE:] (kinky XD)**_

My mind was actually trembling because of what awaits me when I open up my eyes. I heard the pounding of around three whole teams of ninja pounding footsteps coming up the dirt road. Somebody arms lifted me off the floor, clutching my body, his fingers caressing the sides of my hips and below the top of my thighs. I kept my eyes shut hoping it was a leaf ninja holding and bringing me to the leaf hospital. I heard the shouts of the leaf ninja's near now, "LET LADY HARUNO GO!" I heard Naruto screams in the trampling of the other peoples feet. I opened my eyes now to see not a leaf ninja who clutch me, but Itachi holding me like they would take me away. His eyes were no longer calm, but furious with his sharingan eyes on guard to analyze their attacks. Neji and he yelled, "SAKURA IS AWAKE! TRY TO ESCAPE SAKURA". Itachi's eyes jerk down from his attackers to my face, his eyes saying

"Don't sakura, please stay with me".

I didn't move my body stiffening in his gripping arms. He smiled and looked up as the attackers had saw their chance to attack as he had looked down to my face. They were almost upon us when Neji said with great authority, "Stop, if you use your jutsu on Itachi, you'll hit Sakura too". Itachi just smiled again at their realization of their situation. Itachi rose his voice to a towering level saying, "She has been paralyzed temporarily for 4 hours." Neji screamed, "YOU LET HER GO YOU BASTARD". Itachi said, "Maybe she doesn't want to go anywhere. Maybe she just wants me". His face cold and icy with a smirk. Some of the ninja's gasped at the possibility of me having a relationship with Itachi. Neji said in a matter of fact tone, "Then why would you paralyze her then, if she was your girlfriend or something." Itachi said nothing, his face emotionless. Itachi looked down at me all his emotions where concealed into his eyes. Apparently I was the only one who could see this, he notice me observing him and his eyes widen a great bit in shock. He then looked up to see his opponents just watching his every move; I was trying to warn them to move. He was going to go with a full on attack. He charged using his sharingan to throw people against the walls of my house that was now covered in blood. I looked back to see the attackers were starting to disappear in the distance, and then I looked up to see Itachi watching me with his beautiful onyx orbs, not his cruel sharingan. I notice we were just standing still on a tree limb as we both look at each other directly in the eyes. His cloak was blowing in wind and was tickling my back. His black raven-like long hair blew over his eyes making him look even more seductive. As soon as that thought popped in my head was he was right I do think he is sexy. I swallowed thinking about what I saw under his body, his beautiful tan stomach with his abs so beautifully in shape chest. Itachi just continued staring at me unblinking, the silence wasn't the unnerving kind, but the one kind you don't want to break.

His face grew closer and closer to my lips. Electric currents keep going through my body but only in small waves, my breathing starting to quicken as he drew closer our lips almost brushing. This time he didn't stop, both of his and my emotion swirled together as a storm when his lips touch mine. My heart was beating so quickly it felt like it would jump out of chest. As his lips pressed against me again, this time I kissed back, I felt the surprise when I did this in his expression. He lips tasted like sake in a way, they felt rough but soft in the same way. Somehow my arms had found their way around his neck caressing and playing with his now tangled hair. The kissed deepened even more; he used his tongue to lightly lick the bottom of my lip wanting entry. I hesitated, but my emotion and desire won. I cracked my lips a little more to allow him entry into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth and played with mine, we only broke away for air. Both of us gasping for air and our eyes locked again but this time it was with understanding. I finally understood Itachi Uchiha his will and his desires, his sadness and sorrows, I finally understood. He said in a raspy voice, "I'm going to put you down now that were away from your village". Truthfully I wish I could have stayed in that position forever, him clutching me with his arms and protecting me with his life. A million questions were popping into my head I couldn't decide which one to ask so I ask, "Why, Itachi, Why?" He only looked at me, no answers came from the angelic lips that had gave me so much pleasure only seconds ago. "Because…., he swallowed, hard, you understand me like no one does. You have survived the same sorrowful things I have gone through. You have betrayed your own people, and killed probably 3 by just coming with me." He said in a questioning voice, "Now why did you come with me then?" I stuttered, "I…..do….n't….maybe…i..lo….ve…..y-. I was cut off before I could finish, his lips were on mine and he muttered, "I don't know completely how I feel about you yet". All my feelings came out in what felt like one big explosion. He broke away again and turned his attention toward his ring, Kisame appeared like a hologram in thin air. I gasped at his appearance, I've only been able to see picture not him in person, and his features were adapted toward more like a fish than human. I giant sword rested on his back gingerly. Kisame said looking directly at me, "I see why you have been occupied". Itachi said in a icy venomous voice, "She is not the cause, she has nothing to do with his Kisame. Don't you dare touch her when I get back!" His voice became threat-like still with so much venom I could almost taste it. Kisame just looked at him with a glare but obeyed. Kisame said, "What is she your attendant or something". Itachi said with a calming tone this time, "No she is a very capable ninja". "Alright you better hurry getting back to the hideout, Pein is going to have your head for breakfast. He looked back at me and started walking, not inferring if he wanted me to follow but I raced after him anyway probably going to my death because I had feelings for the murderous Itachi Uchiha. Am I a fool

Good or Horrible? REVIEW ME

Idea's are still pretty good but any help?

~*~BRIDGETTE~*~


	3. True Self

_**Author's Notes: **__This story is coming along pretty well :], IF PEOPLE WOULD PLEASE READ IT __._

_**Warnings!:**__ I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!_

_**Recap: **__A million questions were popping into my head I couldn't decide which one to ask so I ask, "Why, Itachi, Why?" He only looked at me, no answers came from the angelic lips that had gave me so much pleasure only seconds ago. "Because…., he swallowed, hard, you understand me like no one does. You have survived the same sorrowful things I have gone through. You have betrayed your own people, and killed probably 3 by just by coming with me." He said in a questioning voice, "Now why did you come with me then?" I stuttered, "I…..do….n't….maybe…i..lo….ve…..y-. I was cut off before I could finish, his lips were on mine and he muttered, "I don't know completely how I feel about you yet". All my feelings came out in what felt like one big explosion. He didn't waste any time this time for entry into my mouth. He broke away again and turned his attention toward his ring, Kisame appeared like a hologram in thin air. I gasped at his appearance, I've only been able to see picture not him in person, and his features were adapted toward more like a fish than human. I giant sword rested on his back gingerly. Kisame said looking directly at me, "I see why you have been occupied". Itachi said in an icy venomous voice, "She is not the cause; she has nothing to do with his Kisame. Don't you dare touch her when I get back!" His voice became threat-like still with so much venom I could almost taste it. Kisame just looked at him with a glare but obeyed. Kisame said, "What is she your attendant or something". Itachi said with a calming tone this time, "No she is a very capable ninja". "Alright you better hurry getting back to the hideout; Pein is going to have your head for breakfast. He looked back at me and started walking, not inferring if he wanted me to follow but I raced after him anyway probably going to my death because I had feelings for the murderous Itachi Uchiha._

Trying to keep up with Itachi Uchiha is one of the hardest things I ever done, he not once looked back to see if I was there. He was incredible fast and when we bounded from tree limb to tree limb, the strength he used so uncontrollably that it cracked some limbs completely through. My thoughts started to wonder into other topics, I stared at him for a long time, I wonder how he uses his strength while in bed. I shook my head to try to clear my thoughts, but I didn't work. Every time I would start thinking about anything my thoughts would drift back to Itachi. Once I thought I caught him stealing a glance at me, but I then brushed it off as my imagination.

We arrived at a large tree; its trunk was sturdy and whole as any other tree. He said in a whisper and I guess that way I couldn't pick it up as he did so the tree trunk rumbled and opened. As I walked through the entrance I thought we would fall down through the rest of the tree trunk, but you could see all the way in the very back a little gap of light coming through. I looked at what we were walking on, I jumped. We were walking on air. I gasped of how sturdy it was by stopping on it. I heard Itachi chuckling, but he sounded far away. I looked up to see he was almost already at the end of the strange hallway of some sorts. I jogged to get to the door before Itachi went through it. I got distracted again, but not by anything there, it was Itachi. He looked like a inhuman god-like creature as a light breeze blew each of our hair in our eyes. I looked at his onyx pupils again, I was getting lost again and this time I didn't think I could come out of them. I sensed movement on the left side of me, but I didn't bother paying attention. His face grew closer and closer, his hot breath on my cheeks. I was growing impatient. His lips were teasing me so I leaned forward and crashed my lips into his.

I heard snickering coming from inside the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi pulled away to find three members of the Akatsuki standing there. Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi stood snickering and laughing at our kiss. I was just about to march over there and kick there ass when Itachi's arm came out in front of me stopping me. I looked angrily toward him with daggers in my eyes, but to only see him looking down on me like a child. Deidara and Sasori stepped aside as Itachi glided in between them, I angrily grumbled to myself as I walked behind him. I felt like his little lap dog, he was walking through what looked like a kitchen and almost what felt like endless doors as we passed by them. I didn't know how long we had walked to we finally reached a door at the end of the hallway. He opened it and I surprisingly found myself in a empty room with no bed, no dresser, or anything, just another door on the back wall. As I examined the room, I saw scratched marks on the wall; it seemed like some had took dozen of kunai and just drug them around the wall. There were also various holes and what was left of a shatter window. Itachi just was sitting in the middle of the room Indian style. His head bowed down where you could only see his hair covering his face. I reached toward the door to shut it because I guess he wouldn't want anyone to see him like this. I slowly stepped over to his hunched over body being sure I wouldn't make him jump. I didn't understand this part of Itachi. It almost look like he was depressed or stressed, or something.

As I neared him, I heard a faint murmur coming from his mouth. I squatted down beside him; he didn't budge or get up from his position. I realized in shocking way what had been that soft murmuring was Itachi crying. I couldn't blink or even take my eyes of him off him. I could almost taste and feel the sadness radiating off his body. I came closer to his now trembling body and looked closer. Just as I had done early, he had gone through with it. His blood was starting to pool around both of our bodies. I laid my arm gently around his back and with the other I plucked the kunai out of his hand. His eyes trembled while following my hand and watching me toss the kunai into the wall. He watched the blood on the kunai splatter and drip down it. I place my hand on the arm he had cut, he shifted in I guess uncomfortably in pain. I concentrated my chakra and healed his wound. His eyes still on me as I looked up, his tears only rolled down his cheeks more franticly and his grew redder. I gave him a small smile and brought him into my arms not caring if his blood was on me. He buried his head into my shoulder; I felt his body relax in my arms. I quietly thought to myself, "It is my turn to take care of you now, Itachi". I held him and caressed his hair, my body was starting to get weary, my eyelids were starting to close. I tried but today had been a hell of one. I felt my body start to fall over and shut my eyes. I heard the thud as both of our bodies hit the floor. I felt cold and shivered as the night's cool weather was starting to get to me as if someone had read my mind. I felt the softness of cloth and the warmth of a body next to mine giving me almost glowing warmth.

I had a rude awakening and I telling the truth, I had a rude one. Tobi had saw all the blood and thought I had tried to slay Itachi. Before I could even halfway open my eyes, I was held up to the wall by the neck a kunai to my throat, and Tobi saying nothing but angry words to my face. Then I saw Itachi stand up, his walls were back up, but I could see through them now. He had let me in like he had done to no one else. I swallowed as the kunai tinged closer making a drop of blood come out of the vain in my neck. "Tobi, put here down", Itachi said in an icy cold voice. Tobi craned his head around to see Itachi was fine and all the blood drained out of his face. "Sakur….a….. didn't kill you". "No", Itachi replied. Tobi left the room in a hurry and bluntly slammed the door. Itachi just stared at me trying to make his beautiful onyx eyes to look cold and harsh, but it didn't work. I even boldly said it aloud, "Itachi, that won't work anymore". He smiled and for once it was a true smile. "I guess it won't, will it? He cornered me against a wall just like before, he reminded me of a tiger pouncing on its mate for fun". Without any warning a leaned frowned and kissed him. He jumped back away from the kiss and stood frozen in an ice like state. "Ita….chi…. I'm so sorry". "No don't be". He rushed back over toward me our lips crashed together again this time in an almost never ending dance. His hand closed in on my body almost feeling like a snake constricts itself, but was ever so gentle. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and moved one up into his tangled locks. Dried blood was on his face and all over is clothes, thinking back to last night, he had wrapped his cloak around me to keep me warm. He didn't ask for entry with his tongue this time, it was just fully original. His smell like before smelled like must and iron I guess because he always had blood on his clothing. He broke away, this time tears rolling down my cheeks, all my pain, my sorrow, everything in the past years I had held in was coming out now. His arms still wrapped around me, but he lifted me into the way you carried me bridal style through the other door.

A bed was the only luxury in this room, black sheets, black covers, and red pillow cases. I buried my face into his shoulder hoping he would make all my pain just go away. His hands rubbed my back making me feel like a child. The tears finally stop only to find my throat closing up, my breath quickened, I was starting to feel lightheaded again. Itachi cooed, "Sakura you're alright, nothing can hurt you while I'm here. I'll always be here". I looked up at Itachi with new tears in my eyes with disbelief in what he had just said, I asked, "Do you really mean that". He nodded quaintly with a serious look on his face. "Oh thank you Itachi". I hugged him with all my strength, my happiness was returning to me. I swallowed holding back tears, not of sadness, but of joy. I think I found why all this was happening to me. I smiled gingerly, God had been there watching over me all this time. He had still made sure I was ok, he was preparing for Itachi. I need him and he needs me, that's period. There are no if's, than's , or but's about it.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK :]

REVIEW PLEASE!  
*)*RosenBridge*)*


	4. Chapter 4, HELP

I'm having writers block, if you sincerely want me to finish my story. HELP ME OUT! I am thinking about discontinuing this story. Please Help me figure this out suggestions are welcome :]

THANKS FOR SUBSCRIBE PPL :D

RosenBridge

Btw I am making a new story called the Mysterious Conspiracy! It's not a Naruto fanfic but it's a vampire one. I gonna put it in today


	5. Explanation

I know that you were wondering if there will be another chapter but I decided to end this story here because I can't go anywhere with it

So thanks for reading

This was original meant to be a One-shot anyway

Love you

Now known as RaisingTheCrescendo anyway


End file.
